Little Moments
by frank.kilgenschmidt
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by one of my favorite songs. They center around small events in Jack's and Sue's marriage. J/s. See if you can guess the song which was my muse. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Couldn't Even Act Like I Was Mad

**Yeah, I know I have two other stories going on, but this came into my head and it was just too good to pass up. These are truly _short_ stories (for me), inspired by one of my favorite songs. See if you can figure it out (it won't be hard).**

* * *

Jack's eyebrows had almost reached his hairline. It wasn't even that she had just backed his new car straight into the post that he had just painstakingly planted to start the new fence for their yard. His eyebrows had only gone halfway up for that. It was more that when she got out of the car the coarse expletive exploded out of her mouth as she saw what she had hit and the extent of the damage. She clapped her hand over her mouth and turned a brilliant red.

Jack couldn't help himself. He started to laugh; a slow, rich, belly laugh that he couldn't stop. The chance that it was right there that she had backed up, the fact that he had just gotten the corner post planted, the very fact that she was standing in front of him looking mortified for cussing and for damaging his car; it all added together into something that just tickled his funny bone. Every time that he thought he had it under control he saw her face, a cross between confusion and embarrassment, and lost it again.

Finally he swept her into his arms and kissed her. "Dearest one, it's alright. We can fix what's broken and repair what's damaged. So long as you are ok, it's fine."

"But Jack-" She said.

"But nothing. It's alright sweetheart. I always said that marrying you would be one heck of a ride. And I hope it will be a long one, even with a little pothole here and there." He looked at the car and laughed again. "Or a fender-bender." He stroked her hair. "It'll be alright sweetheart. We'll look back at this little moment and laugh."


	2. Burnt the Cake

**Birthday Cake**

Driving home, Jack was excited. It was his first birthday since he had married Sue, and she had left early to "get things ready for him" when he got home. She had a tradition that she had just started, where she would make a dinner and cake of his choice. The pulled pork and heavy chocolate cake would be a delicious appetizer she told him, as the look in her eyes made him blush. Her quiet phrase, only meant for Jack, had caused Myles to cough and, with eyes fixed on his paperwork, drawl "I hope you two will at least be on time to work tomorrow." Jack had stuck his tongue out at him, and at 4pm D had told him to go home as a birthday present.

Though, at this moment sitting in the car, apart from just wanting to see his lovely wife, Jack was looking forward to eating first. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat today since the single donut at the start of the day, and Sue's recipe for pulled pork was one of his favorites. Pulling into the driveway of their house, he unbuckled and jumped out striding quickly in. As he drew nearer, he thought there was something off. A flicker of light in the window. Then again. And again. _That's the fire alarm!_ He thought, and took off towards the door.

When he threw the door open, he was greeted to the piercing shriek of the alarm and a sight that he didn't expect: Sue, in a bathrobe, looking sadly at a cake pan with something very black inside of it. Jack reached up and hit the 'Silence All' button on the nearest linked alarm to shut off the alarms. The lack of flashing lights made Sue look up, and when she saw him she looked like she was about to break down crying.

Jack walked swiftly over and took her into his arms, murmuring to her and stroking her hair and back, all the while trying desperately not to laugh at the entire situation. _You can't make this stuff up_ , he thought, looking over Sue's shoulder at the blackened cake.

When she pulled back, her eyes were swimming with tears. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Hey, love." He said, caressing her cheek, not quite keeping a grin off of his face. "It's okay. It happens."

"But I wanted to make everything perfect for you! It's your first birthday married, and I screwed it up." She said unhappily.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her soundly. "I love you darling. You didn't mess anything up. What happened?" he asked.

"I was getting a bath while the cake baked and I….lost track of time…I was going to finish getting ready, and the next thing I know Levi is interrupting my bath." She exhaled unhappily. "I'm sorry."

Jack couldn't help it this time. He began to laugh; a deep, rich, belly laugh that eventually caused Sue to crack a small smile that grew. "Oh, I'm glad you find this so funny." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling, it's one of those little moments about life with you that I love. I always said being married to you would be a wild ride." He said with a broad grin, and sealed it with a gentle kiss.


	3. Misreading Directions

**JeanneJam: Nope, but close. Try country…**

* * *

Sue was looking at the map, face scrunched in concentration. They should have reached that road by now, she was sure of it! And in no way was she going to ask for Jack's help, either! He had offered to take a look since she didn't do a lot of map reading, and incensed, Sue had rejected his help. Even though he tried to defend himself and say he didn't mean that she was helpless, she had the bit between her teeth and was going to navigate them to that campground come hell or high water!

Of course, though, they were supposed to be there 45 minutes ago. Jack was now pointedly _not_ asking her if she would like help after she had asked him to turn around for the _third_ time. Sue finally sighed and looked irritatedly at Jack. "Well, why don't you just say it?!" She snapped.

She was met by a raised eyebrow in a calm face as Jack slowed the car and pulled it over. He took the map, and without looking at it, folded it and put it on the dashboard. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently. "I love you, darling. Don't forget that."

His hand twined in hers as he looked into her eyes, a grin spreading across his face. "I'm here with you. And that's the best part of every little moment, Sue; that I'm by your side."

Sue smiled brightly at him and pulled him into another kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes twinkled and she knew she was due to be teased now. "Now, where's that map, expert navigator?"

Sue huffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Right where you put it, expert driver."

Jack looked over the map, got his bearings, and began to drive again. The sun shone on that lovely evening, light blue sky on a mild day that improved Sue's humor. Then Jack tightened his grip on her hand and laughed. "It's the sudden change in plans when you misread the directions, but we're lost but holding hands. I live for this, Sue!"


	4. Asleep on the Couch

Jack was in a precarious situation, even though he was snuggled next to his wife on the couch. It had all happened so fast; well, he had been absorbed in the movie they were watching after getting their two year old daughter tucked in. Now, Sue was sacked out, leaning back on his shoulder and snoring softly. Normally this was something he loved. Today, it was highly uncomfortable. She had snuggled close to him, resting her head back on his shoulder. About the time she fell asleep, so did his right arm.

He shifted slightly trying to relieve the pressure, but when she stirred a little he froze. She needed her sleep; being six months along with their little baby had really taken it out of her. But that wasn't the only reason he was so unwilling to wake his young wife.

He still couldn't get over how adorable, how lovely she was, and it all came out so much more strongly when she was asleep. He was captivated by her innocent beauty, and didn't want to wake her.

But his arm was tingling so badly that it began to take over his attention completely, and the strain from the fight to hold still began to cause sweat to bead on his forehead. Of course she would fall asleep in just the right position to cause his arm to fall asleep, but not enough to make it totally numb!

Then finally, finally she shifted slightly (aided by a slight nudge from his good hand) and the tingling receded. As the tingling went down, the laughter came up, and Jack fought to keep still again. Oh, bless his lovely, wonderful wife, who would be mortified to learn that she had caused him discomfort. But he would tease her, she would blush, and he would take her in his arms and tell her that he lives for little moments like that.


	5. Steals My Heart Again

Jack leaned against the doorway, unnoticed, watching a scene that made his heart swell. He had been awakened by Sue as she got out of bed to answer the call of their newborn boy, hoping to stop the squalling before their daughter woke. _God, bless that dog._ Jack had thought about Levi and the double duty that he was now swinging. But as much as he wanted to go back to sleep as Sue had told him to as she left, he ended up rolling out and following her after a few minutes.

Sue was now feeding Nathan, cooing softly and caressing his cheeks. Jack couldn't help but just sit and watch, realizing again just how blessed he was to have her. He found himself falling deeper in love with this woman each day, and these little moments were a significant part of it; including middle of the night, exhausted from nights of little sleep, but watching his wife care for his children.

Sue must have felt his gaze and she looked over at him. "What are you doing up? I told you to go to bed." She said to him. He grinned at her and walked over, stroking Nathan's head before returning his gaze to Sue.

"I love you darling. I wanted you to know that." He said, kissed her gently, and grinned at her.

She shook her head but smiled back. "You just had to tell me in the middle of the night?"

Jack nodded. "You steal my heart again, and you don't even know it." He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at their son. "I live for little moments like this."

* * *

 **As for the song, it's one of my favorites: Little Moments by Brad Paisley. I think it's really sweet, and I enjoy the man's voice. I suggest you listen to it. So ends this series. I hope you enjoyed it! God bless, and I'll "see" you in other stories.**


End file.
